A Buried Suit
by dragonprincess1988
Summary: There are some things that Jason never expected his family would want to barrow.


Jason stretches a few times before moving into a downward-facing dog pose. He hates this pose the most, but, as a whole, he enjoys yoga-not nearly as much as busting heads, but yoga has its good points. It forces him to work certain muscles in a way that hitting a bag just can't. He moves into the warrior pose, which is one of his favorites. The way his quads tense and stretch feels so good, especially after a night of crouching on a cold rooftop. He breathes deeply before moving into the next pose, and then nearly falls over when he hears a breath of laughter coming from behind him.

"You like yoga? I never would have guessed."

It's the replacement, which only makes Jason want to punch something even more, but he's already been caught, and he really does enjoy this part of his day, so Jason just moves into the next pose, steadies himself, and then grounds out a "What the hell do you want?" before going back to his mostly calm state.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know...you know what? Forget it. You're busy."

Jason drops his arms and spins around, because that's a new one. "No, what is it you wanted?"

Tim shakes his head, and moves to leave. Jason is so tempted to just let him, but the kid looks like he really needs someone to talk to, and Dickie-bird has been a little preoccupied with the demon brat lately. Things have been going well since he 'reformed' and rejoined the family, but not well enough for Tim and him to get along. Still, Jason can't stand letting the kid walk out like that. "Nah, it's okay. I'm done anyway. So, what's up?"

Tim bites his lip, and looks really damn unsure for a Bat. "No, no, it's fine. I can handle it."

"Kid," Jason growls out, because now he's just annoyed. "It's fine...just ask."

Tim looks down at the ground for a moment, and when he returns his gaze to Jason's, his facial expression is blank and his eyes look dead. Jason doesn't know what Tim plans on asking him, but it's clearly something neither one of them is going to like. "Do you still have your Red Hood outfit?"

Jason honestly doesn't believe that he's heard correctly. He just stares at Tim, blinking rapidly for a few moments, because speaking of his Red Hood days is a giant no-no in this family. It feels like Tim just broke a cardinal rule or something, and Jason doesn't know how to respond. As far as the family knows, he burned every last one of his Red Hood suits. "Why?"

Tim sighs, clearly wanting this conversation over and done with as soon as possible. "I need to borrow it."

Jason's anger flares at that. It's one thing to address the elephant in the room, but it's another thing entirely to take it out for dinner. "And why the hell do you need it?" Jason can't fathom a reason, and he's fucking trying. He hasn't even used that damn persona since he rejoined the family, and he can't for the life of him figure out why the prodigal son could possibly want it.

Tim scowls in defiance. It's obvious that he doesn't want to say anything more than he has to in order to get what he wants. "I...I just need it."

Jason's eyes blaze with fury at that. "No way, no fucking way. I'm not just letting this go because you say you need it. I want a fucking reason, and a damn good one at that. I don't care how badly you want to steal another identity of mine."

Tim just stares at him, completely void of any emotion. "To be fair, that identity was used by plenty of people before you; and I have a perfectly logical reason for wanting it. I just can't tell you what that reason is."

The kid says it so matter-of-factly, and Jason is having severe problems with not beating Tim into the floor. "Even if I have it-not saying that I do-you couldn't honestly expect me to just hand it over like that."

Tim sighs as though he knew this was a bad idea, and now he's trying to find a way to back out of it. Jason knows that Tim never really backs out of anything, however. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if the kid was sitting there right now, thinking up a plan to get the suit without Jason's knowledge or help-and it's not going to work. There is no fucking way that suit is going to be unburied...not if Jason has anything to say about the matter.

"Fuck off, kid. It's gone...destroyed, and there's nothing anyone can do about that...not even you."

Tim doesn't look convinced...not even a little bit, and Jason is honestly starting to wonder if Tim knows the truth...the horribly terrible truth. Jason never destroyed that suit...at least not all of them. He couldn't.. It didn't matter that he was back in the family, and that he mostly regretted the things that he'd done under the Red Hood persona. He needed to keep that suit as a reminder of what he could be, given the wrong circumstances.

Tim seems to think it over for a second, and then shrugs. "Okay, I'll just figure something else out then."

Jason honestly doesn't know why he does it. He hadn't even been thinking about it, but before he knows what's happening, he's on top of Tim, slamming him into the ground. The kid is trying to throw him off, but there's not much that he can do against Jason's bulk. "What the fuck are you planning? Why the hell do you want it?"

Tim struggles for a few moments, before he just lies still underneath Jason. It's clear that he knows he's thoroughly pinned, and he's not going anywhere until Jason feels like letting him up. "It's for a mission. That's all that I can tell you, and if you really did destroy it, then I'll just have to make a replica."

Jason's torn between asking what the hell kind of mission requires Tim to wear _that _costume and just walking away. After all, if Tim feels like going down that road, that's his problem. However, Jason knows that he can't risk letting anyone find out the truth about the suit. Sure, it's hidden where few people can get to it, but they're Bats-if anyone can find it, it's one of them. "Does Bruce know about this mission?"

Tim glares at that, which is very telling. The kid doesn't like it when the adults get involved in his work, and Jason is sure that this is definitely one of the times that he would do almost anything to keep them from it. "He knows as much about this mission as he does about every other mission I take on in my own time."

"Which basically means he knows that you're on a mission." Jason is really starting to wonder why the hell none of the other Bats keep better tabs on Tim. He knows that Bruce and Dick feel like Tim is the most efficient one out of all of them, and doesn't need as much supervision, but Jason feels like they're missing the giant obvious fact that Tim is a frighteningly self-destructive know-it-all, who will probably take over the world one day. "Tell you what, you tell me what this mission is and why you need it, and, in addition to letting you up, I'll help you make a replica of the suit. That is, as long as this isn't going to end up getting you killed."

Tim raises an eyebrow at that. "Gee, Jason, I never knew you cared so much."

Jason scoffs at that. "Don't flatter yourself, replacement. I just want it on record that I tried to talk you out of this stupid idea before you end up dead."

Tim rolls his eyes, before pushing at Jason. "Great, now let me up."

Jason shakes his head. "Not until you tell me why you want that suit."

Tim glares, before sighing in resignation. "Fine, I'm meeting a contact who will only talk to the Red Hood."

Jason's eyes narrow at that. He can't think of any of his old contacts who wouldn't assume he's dead by now. After all, the Red Hood hasn't been a player for quite some time. "Who's this contact? Why won't he meet with anyone else? And why didn't you just ask me to go meet him for you?"

Tim glowers and looks like he really wants to fold his arms over his chest. "I'm not answering any more questions until you get off of me."

Jason pushes himself up, but doesn't let the kid get more than a foot away from him. He knows from experience that Tim can be a slippery escape artist when he wants to be. "Fine, you're up. Now answer my questions."

Tim straightens his shirt, and Jason can tell that he's restraining himself from brushing himself off. "His name is Fat Joe, and from your expression I'm guessing you know exactly why he won't meet with anyone else."

Jason can only guess what his face looks like, but the mere thought of that particular informant makes him want to punch something big and hard repeatedly."Fat Joe...you're really meeting with that slime-ball? The only reason that idiot is still alive is because he's useful."

Tim folds his arms over his chest, and stares at him blankly. "That would be why I'm meeting with him."

Jason can't help it. He has to laugh at that mental picture. "Yeah, right. Fat Joe may be an idiot, but there's no way he's going to believe that you're me."

Tim suddenly looks very smug, and Jason knows that's a bad sign. "No one said that it was going to be me in the suit, Jason."

Jason's eyes narrow in consideration, and then it hits him. There's only one person Bruce would ever trust to run around in that suit, and it makes Jason want to throw something large and heavy. "Dickie-bird...you're gonna make Dick wear my old suit."

"He is the proper height." Tim's voice is back to being matter-of-fact, and Jason hates that.

"Yeah, and the wrong build. Not to mention, his overly cheery demeanor really isn't the Red Hood's style." This is, honestly, the most ridiculous plan that he's ever heard. He frankly can't even imagine Dick pretending to be him.

Tim just shrugs. "He's had acting lessons."

Jason can't believe what he's hearing. Clearly, they've all lost their minds if they think that this is actually going to fool anyone. "Yeah, from Alfred. Don't get me wrong, I love the guy just as much as everyone else, but come on. Dick playing me? No way."

Tim sighs again and pinches the bridge of his nose. "And I suppose you have a better idea."

"Hell, yeah. Let me do it. Give me the specs on what you need, and I'll take care of it."

Tim raises an eyebrow at that. "You really think that that's the best idea, Jason?"

Jason scoffs again. He knows exactly why Tim hates this plan so much, and it infuriates him. He's not a child who needs constant supervision. "Unbelievable! You honestly believe that I'm just going to do what exactly? Relapse or some shit?"

Tim is definitely gazing past him, so he doesn't have to directly face Jason's ire, and it makes Jason want to punch him in the face. "I just think everyone would be far more comfortable if you never use that particular persona ever again. I mean, after everything, can you really blame us?"

Jason's fists clench at his sides, and he's nearly shaking. "Fuck you! I'm not some kind of drug addict."

Tim folds his arms over his chest again, and Jason knows that he's about to be lectured, which is really the last thing that he wants to deal with right now. "No, but you have a tendency to be a little too violent, and..."

"And what?" Jason throws his hands up in the air, and begins pacing back and forth. "You're afraid that I might just slip, aren't you?" Jason takes a few steps closer to Tim until he's right in his face. "I've got news for you, replacement. If I'm ever going to slip, then it's going to be with you. There isn't a single day that goes by where I don't want to put a bullet through that pretty little head of yours."

Tim doesn't back down, nor does he seem the least bit perturbed by Jason's admission. "I know, but this isn't about you or me. This is about..."

Jason looms over him and glares down into his eyes venomously. "Don't you dare say that this is about what's best for the mission, because we both know that that's not you or Dickie...not in this circumstance."

Tim takes a single step back, and then huffs out a breath. "And you are? Look at how worked up you are right now from just talking about this, Jason. Do you honestly think that the best person for this is you?" Tim pauses for a moment, but when Jason doesn't say anything, he continues. "You know I don't need your help to make a replica of the Red Hood suit. Sure, it would be easier and less time consuming with your help, but it's not a necessity." There's another long pause where neither of them say anything, and then it seems as though Tim has made a decision, because he abruptly nods his head. "I'm going to go now. You might want to work on the more calming aspects of yoga. See you around, Jason."

He leaves before Jason gets a chance to say anything, and before he can even think about what he's doing Jason grabs a hold of a nearby dumbbell, and throws it as hard as he can at the exact spot Tim had been standing. Jason hates Tim...hates him for bringing this entire conversation up in the first place...hates him for ruining the peace and relaxation that yoga usually evokes, but mostly he hates him for being right.

The End


End file.
